


知更鳥的遺願

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Arthur Fleck/TDK Joker亞瑟・佛萊克才剛親手殺了自己的母親，就遇見一名古怪的護士。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	知更鳥的遺願

**Author's Note:**

> 有在屍體旁邊blow job的行為，請注意避雷。

這並非亞瑟・佛萊克第一次奪去他人性命，卻是他頭一回在殺人之後心情如此平靜。

他低下頭，看著自己汗濕的手掌，指甲縫間卡了棉絮，雪白的細屑在燈光之下顯得幾分暗沈。潘妮毫無生氣地躺在床上，她剛嚥氣不久，身上餘溫依舊，亞瑟甚至能夠感覺到從她身側傳來的熱度。他半倚在窗邊，外頭晴方正好，鳥鳴隱隱。他面朝陽光，閉上眼，正任由融融暖意爬上面頰，便聽見逐漸走近的腳步聲，趕緊睜開眼，循聲望向門口。

來人穿著熨得筆挺的白制服，裙邊猶能看見方正的稜角。那護士身形高大，一頭淺棕色的鬈髮，大半張臉都掩在口罩之下，只露出一雙黑黝黝的眼睛。

「糟糕，」她的嗓音於女人而言太過粗嘎，語速時快時慢，透著股神經兮兮的味道。她瞟了一眼潘妮，對那掩住她口鼻的枕頭視若無睹，反倒直勾勾地盯著亞瑟，「看來我走錯病房了。」

亞瑟屏起呼吸，一時之間，他做不出任何反應，只能傻愣愣地瞧著這古怪的護士。「我來找哈維・丹特。」她手裡拿著個記事板，晃了晃，用板角指向潘妮，「但那一定不是哈維・丹特。」

「不是。」亞瑟應道，「她叫作潘妮。潘妮・佛萊克。」

「她死了。」護士瞇起眼，「你殺了她？」

「呃，不。」亞瑟下意識地否認，旋即又頓了頓，嘆了口氣。他抹了把臉，手指微微發著抖，掩住嘴角，「沒錯，我殺了她。」

護士聞言，關上病房的門，落了鎖。外頭的走廊有人匆匆而過，腳步聲極響，一下又一下，甚至比亞瑟的心跳要快。護士緩緩走近亞瑟，她的身上帶著股極淡的味道，十分詭異的氣味，像一張燒焦的紙，也像那一晚，當亞瑟在地鐵車廂中開下第一槍時，鼻腔間縈繞不去的煙硝味。

護士問：「你為什麼要殺她？」

她一接近，亞瑟才發現她比自己要高上不少。她的肩膀甚至比他還寬。只一眼，他就明白如果這護士想將他制伏，讓警方逮捕他，他絕對沒有任何勝算。亞瑟・佛萊克一向不擅打架，相較於攻擊別人，他更常擔任被打擊的那一方。他已經記不清，自己曾多少次倒在高譚陰暗的小巷裡頭，遍體鱗傷、無法動彈，卻從未有人對他伸出援手。

從窗戶照進來的陽光依舊溫暖，卻讓亞瑟不由流了一身冷汗。他挪了挪步子，碰著了潘妮微涼的指尖。那護士緊緊盯著他，眼中帶了把烈火似地，不過一個眼神，就能將周圍的一切燃燒殆盡。

「我問了你一個問題。」護士說，「你應該回答我。」

「她是我的母親。」亞瑟飛快地道，似乎這樣就能減輕他話中沈重的事實，「她是個很糟糕的母親，所以我殺了她。」

護士笑了起來，笑聲粗啞短促，尾音尖銳。「這理由不錯。你看，」她一把扯下自己的口罩，露出一張油彩斑駁的臉，唇邊一對粗長的疤痕。她的指尖點著那對疤，「我有個很糟糕的父親，所以我做了跟你一樣的事情。」

亞瑟見了這護士的面容，才發覺她根本不是女人，只是一個作女人打扮的瘋子。「你不是護士。」他問道，「你來這裡做什麼？」

「我原本要來找個朋友。」那瘋子回答道，「我有事要跟他商量。但我發現了更好玩的東西。」他逼近亞瑟，頭上的鬈髮隨著他的腳步落了下去，下頭的髮絲深綠一片，「你似乎挺有趣。」

「我是個派對小丑，我的工作就是逗人開心。」亞瑟抬起眼皮，比劃著對方的臉，「你也畫著小丑妝。」

「哦，沒錯，我也是個小丑。」那瘋子答道，「瞧，我們都殺了自己的父母，還都是小丑。真巧。」

亞瑟皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，「的確很巧。」他不自在地側過臉，這瘋子離他太近了，近得他能感覺到對方的吐息。他不習慣和別人這樣親近，唯一會主動靠近他的只有潘妮，而他親手殺了她。

那瘋子似乎沒有察覺亞瑟隱隱約約的排斥，反倒湊得更近。他身上的裙子寬鬆，長度及膝，裸露在外頭的膝蓋頭抵在亞瑟的腿邊。不過接觸到那麼一小塊部位，他的體溫就源源不絕地傳進了亞瑟體內，宛若要把他眼中的火也送進對方的四肢百骸之中。

亞瑟在流汗。他被外頭的太陽照得瞇起眼，又因為那瘋子的肢體相觸而渾身發燙。「你能不能，」他深吸一口氣，「離我遠一點？」

自始至終，那瘋子的眼睛緊盯著亞瑟，目光熱烈而探究。他咧著嘴笑，「你不習慣跟人靠這麼近，是不是？」

亞瑟忽然感到一股難以言喻的憤怒。這本應該是他在殺死潘妮之後平靜而愜意的獨處時光，是他衝破內心桎梏，獲得解脫的難得機會，但這一切都被這穿裙子的瘋子打擾。現在的他怒不可遏又惶惶不安，既想高聲怒罵，也想放聲大笑，畢竟就連他人生中少有的寧靜也能成為一個滑稽的笑話。他甚至可以想像出自己站在舞臺上，朝著觀眾妙語如珠：「我剛殺死我的母親，然後我聽見有人敲門。」他模擬出敲門的動作，「敲敲門，誰在外頭？」

他裝模作樣地咳嗽一聲，尖起嗓子，自問自答道：「我是個穿裙子的瘋子，先生。我剛剛也殺了我的父親。」

然後他將獲得如雷掌聲，也許還會有人為他大聲叫好。滿室漆黑，唯一的燈光聚集在他身上。他張開雙臂，揚起臉，沐浴其中。

「你在想什麼？」那瘋子問道。

亞瑟忽然回過神來。他的處境依舊沒有改變，他被那瘋子抵在窗邊，潘妮毫無動靜地躺在床上。「沒什麼。」他說，記起腰間那把令他失去工作的手槍，左手不動聲色地摸向它，「我只是想要你離我遠一點。」

他在那瘋子作出回應前，猛地抽出手槍，直指對方額心。「退後。」他命令道，「我要走了，你要裝作你什麼都沒看見。」

那瘋子對著槍口，非但不怕，反而愈發興奮。「你挺好鬥的。」他舔著嘴角的疤，「我喜歡好鬥的人。」

「真不巧。我不喜歡不識相的人。」亞瑟的語氣逐漸冷靜下來。他享受手槍在手中的重量，那賦予了他一切盡在掌握之中的自信。「我再說一次，後退，否則我就開槍。」

那瘋子卻不後退，低下頭，前額貼上槍口。他握住亞瑟的手，不是為了搶走手槍，而是固定住那拿槍的手腕。「你可以開槍。」那瘋子說，「但我向你保證，如果你殺了我，你會錯過很多好玩的事情。」

亞瑟煩躁不已，食指扣在扳機之上，「什麼好玩的事情？」

「你想不想看整座高譚市燒起來的模樣？」瘋子壓低了聲音，「高譚市從此沒有黑夜。就連夜裡也到處燃著火，照得一片通明。那些平常高高在上的傢伙們會像街鼠一般逃竄，尖叫聲不絕於耳。而其他人，」他緊盯著亞瑟的眼睛，「他們會為你拍手叫好。」

亞瑟打了個哆嗦，僅是想像如此光景就使他的血液沸騰起來。他剛奪去了母親的性命，眼下則有個男人的命控制在他手中，而他甚至能左右高譚市的未來。他怯懦了太久，一嘗到了力量的味道便無法放手，方才心中的憤怒全數化為了興奮。

「我看得出來，你跟我是同一類人。」那瘋子繼續道，「你絕對不會滿足於無趣的安逸生活。」

「我為什麼要相信你？」亞瑟問。

「因為我有你需要的一切。」瘋子垂下眼睛，促狹一笑，「還有你的褲襠。」

「我的褲襠怎麼⋯⋯」亞瑟跟著低下頭，定睛一看，瞬間沒了聲音。見鬼的，他勃起了。他在一間病房裡頭，母親的屍體旁邊，對著一個穿女裝的瘋子勃起。

「這很正常，你不用覺得羞恥。」那瘋子還十分好心地安慰他，「你只是受了刺激，才會起反應。」

亞瑟咬著牙，死瞪著那瘋子塗得蒼白的臉。只要他想，這穿裙子的混蛋就會在瞬間死去。他們四目相交，過了一陣，亞瑟放下手槍，悻悻地道：「這下子我該怎麼出去？」

他的褲子穿了太久，布料磨損得極薄，雖然寬鬆，褲襠的勃起依舊明顯可見，支棱起來。那瘋子聳了聳肩，「你可以處理一下。」

「我母親還躺在那邊。」亞瑟道。

「你已經殺了她，還會在乎她？」

「這是兩回事。」

那瘋子翻了個白眼。他嘴裡咕噥幾句，突然跪了下來，抬手將亞瑟的褲子用力扯下。「我可不常幹這個。」他說，對眼前寬大的棉質白內褲揚起眉毛，「款式真老。」

亞瑟傻愣愣地盯著他。只見他脫下那條內褲，一把握住那根乾巴巴、半勃起的陰莖。他的掌心粗糙，動作十分粗魯，才套弄一下，就生疼。但亞瑟從沒體會過這種感覺。從小到大，他自慰的次數寥寥可數，也不曾和人發生過性行為，這還是他頭一次被其他人觸摸到性器官。

他雙腿發顫，幾乎站不穩，只好一手扶著窗框，一手擱在那瘋子的肩膀上，死死捉著那件雪白色的護士裙。那瘋子雙手並用地撫弄他的陰莖，一會兒摳弄龜頭，一會兒輕揉下方的陰囊。他揚著眼睛，瞧亞瑟發紅的臉，隨口問道：「第一次？」

亞瑟被刺激得說不出話來，咬著嘴唇，胡亂點了下頭。那瘋子咧開嘴，先是朝亞瑟一笑，旋即低下頭，將他的龜頭含進了口中。就在那一瞬間，亞瑟的眼前出現了熊熊燃燒的高譚市。有人朝著他急急跑來，全部人都在尖叫，叫得聲嘶力竭，幾近虛脫。那些驚恐的臉上，苦苦哀求地望向他。所有人都心知肚明，誰才是高譚市的主宰。

曾經微不足道的螻蟻化為了無所不能的神明。而亞瑟・佛萊克就站在混亂中央，放聲大笑。

待亞瑟回過神來，他已經雙手都掐在那瘋子的脖子上，扣得死緊。那瘋子也不抵抗，任由亞瑟手上使勁，仰著頭，嘴裡仍含著那根陰莖。他的口腔因唇邊的疤而較常人粗礪，每當亞瑟的龜頭蹭過，就會被那摩擦般的觸感刺激得不得不咬緊牙關。

他們四目相對，那雙棕綠色的眼掩在陰影之下，一片深沉，亞瑟卻在裡頭看見了火光。他一下又一下地操著這瘋子的嘴，把那本就糊去的妝容抹得更亂，口紅和油彩混雜在一起，成為墨一樣的顏色。那瘋子雖狼狽不堪，無法呼吸，面上的表情卻十分沈靜。他看著亞瑟，如一名登高者遠眺高山，亦如上帝俯視自己的造物。

亞瑟喘著粗氣，他千頭萬緒，頭腦發脹，對於過往的憤怒及未來的興奮幾乎要同時噴發出來。他慌亂地環顧病房，發現潘妮臉上的枕頭不知何時掉了下來。她正對著他，面上血色全無，睜著雙無神的眼睛，微張著嘴。過去無數次，她曾用這表情告訴他，要為世界帶來歡樂。

他突然在她的眼底瞧見了自己同樣蒼白的臉。他驀地鬆開手。那瘋子立即咳嗽起來，他吐出嘴裡的液體，口水裡頭摻著精液，亞瑟壓根沒有意識到自己已經達到了高潮。

那瘋子的聲音嘶啞，「我說得沒錯。你和我果然是同一類人。」

亞瑟沈默地拉起褲子，將手槍別回腰間。他的胸口起伏不斷，猶未從性高潮及情緒起伏中回神。那瘋子整了整凌亂的護士裙，重新戴上口罩和假髮，搖搖晃晃地站了起來。

他拍了一下亞瑟的肩膀，「有件事情我還沒告訴你。」

「什麼事情？」

「我在醫院裡放了炸彈。」他瞟了眼牆上的鐘，「大概再五分鐘就會爆炸了。」

亞瑟不敢置信地瞪著他。

「只剩下四分三十秒了。」那瘋子咯咯笑道。

他們跑了起來。直跑過一臉莫名的醫護人員，跑過幾床被匆匆推進急診的病人，跑過那扇只出不進、亞瑟曾一臉撞上的玻璃門。他們前腳才剛踩上柏油路面，身後的醫院就猛地爆炸，爆響如雷，濃煙四散。

亞瑟怔愣地瞧著火舌迅速地吞噬掉整棟醫院。潘妮也在裡頭，她將被焚燒成灰，化為塵土，就如同亞瑟・佛萊克的前半生。

亞瑟瞥了眼身旁的人，他的指痕像個紫紅色的項圈般殘留在那瘋子的頸脖上。

「我們接下來要去哪裡？」亞瑟問。

那瘋子指向豔陽之下的高譚市。「我餓了，」他舔了舔嘴，拉了下皺巴巴的裙擺，「而且我也該換身衣服。」

「然後呢？」

「然後我們去炸幾間銀行。聽起來怎麼樣？」

亞瑟微微笑了起來，他抬起手，指尖輕輕地蹭過那幾道指痕。他說：「聽起來不錯。」


End file.
